degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4441793-20160115150328
“Esme made Miles the worst”. Tristan, shut up, you dirty bitch. He can kiss my black ass, suck my dick and then wash his mouth out with HELL lava. Esme is not at fault. Miles has been psychologically damaged since day the fuck one and all anybody EVER did was push him away, judge him, abuse him or saw what they WANTED to see in him for their own fantasies. For each crime listed, you put together who was guilty of which as far as people that are in Miles’s life. Now was Esme any help? NOT AT ALL. I ain’t stupid. But understanding is a start which Miles didn’t get much of from any damn body else BUT her. The girl is just as sick and damaged as he is and all this fandom can do is shame her to prop some damn Triles?? And don’t act like anybody gave a damn from the beginning because this is exactly how MILES HIMSELF was treated when the Matlingsworth/Zaya triangle was active. I cared about him from the giddy-up, most of this fandom didn’t until he started liking somebody that they’d prefer him with. Miles can be with Maya(my only preference to this day), Zoe, Esme or yes, even Tristan’s bitch ass, and I’m gonna love my baby boy the fuck REGARDLESS. ‘Cause THAT’S real. Cause I gave a fuck since day one. That’s why I can no longer stand by and listen to niggas USE his mental illness to shame a girl who is equally troubled in the mind all the benefit of some stink ass bum bitch. I’m forgiving. I said earlier in the season that I would cut my losses and give Triles a fucking CHANCE if Tristan held Miles down. If he was really going to be down to ride. And no, pining over him doesn’t count. All he ever did was throw accusations at him, shame his name, publically humiliate him and throw up his fuck-ups in his face….and I’m all for blunt, unsugar-coated readings when a nigga really needs it, but Tristan ain’t even do it such a way. He was just being a damn bitch; he KNOWS where to aim just for the purpose of being hurtful. A little fucking toddler. So no, fuck him. I’m not impressed. So, if we’re gonna talk about abuse shit, let’s talk real shit. In case it wasn’t clear, I’m not defending Hollingsong as a ship, I’m defending them as two separate individuals. Shout-out to all my fellow Anti-Triles people that got on board with the Hollingsong ship, I don’t judge them and the Triles fans definitely ain’t got no motherfucking business judging nobody for their ship preferences either, but I was never one of them. I don’t ship Hollingsong because realistically they ARE no good for each other. But guess what? It’s the most honest relationship Miles has had yet, even with all the danger that comes with the territory. I don’t want to see Hollingsong together again romantically because I care about BOTH their mental health and I see neither of them as bad guys. This is not to debate the inevitability of a Triles reunion. But when it does happen, I’ll love Miles just the same and ride it out because I love HIM; never will I ever think Tristan deserves him though. But fuck all that. Shipping Triles is not a problem. Never come at anybody for who they prefer together. The thing I am MOST disgusted with right now is how Esme is being treated. And lastly, since the DTC wanna throw homophobia into it for no reason, if I wanna REACH(and yes, I’ll admit it’s a reach) I can call people racist, sexist and ableist for relentlessly demonizing an Asian female with a mental illness. Sounds silly, right? Exactly. No, actually, of all those the ableism applies. This fandom has had this attitude with Cam and Miles for Zig’s benefit. I hated it then but the treatment of Esme for Tristan’s benefit has reached UNSURPASSABLE levels of disgusting and I can’t keep quiet about it. It’s sickening.